Unforgettable
by lil sweetie
Summary: One of the most unforgettable experiances of her life has occured. Now that she has to permenantly live with the effects of it, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Unforgettable

My newest story folks. Hope you like. And yes I know I need to finish the others and in time I will, I'm working on them all at once so it's kind of hectic. Sorry but in the mean time enjoy.

CAUTION: this may not be suitable for all readers. Please read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: Don't own power Rangers or any of it's assets.

…………………………

Tommy glanced at his watch and sighed again. Where the heck was she? Practice started 2 hours and she was never one to be late. She always came on time, they all did, and she never misses a practice, no matter what. Where the heck could she be? He called her house phone, he called her cell phone and still no answer. His worry bug was beginning to kick in. He knew he shouldn't worry to much, it's only been a couple hours, she was probably running late from the weather and all.

But still with the crazy weather, there's crazy psychos and one of them could have her. But then again, he might be getting ahead of himself.

"_Oh man I knew it was a bad idea for Haley to tune up their communicators. For all I know, she could have been abducted by Messegog and we have no way of contacting her. Ok calm down Tommy, you're probably just jumping ahead of yourself. She's fine, she's probably just stuck in the rain or something no problem." _He thought to himself trying to push the bad thoughts out of his head.

Trent set down his mug of hot chocolate and looked at the worriment and apprehension on his teacher's face. He really was stressing out over Kira's tardiness. Trent kept assuring himself that she was most likely being held up in traffic from the crazy weather, but his teacher seemed to have a gut feeling that something was wrong. And he didn't want to ignore that. Tommy was an experienced ranger and there for knew bad situations. He knew when things went wrong, or when things were in the process of going wrong and this seemed like one of those situations. It didn't make him feel any better either that she was without her communicator so if something did go wrong, they couldn't contact her. Haley had took their communicators about 2 days ago to make some moderations and he, Conner, Ethan and Tommy received theirs back today but Kira has yet to show up for hers and for practice. This was odd for her, because she was never late and she never missed practice. They all had that feeling that something was wrong, or was going wrong but it was too soon to tell.

He looked to his teammates who exchanged glances with him and Dr. Oliver before Ethan took this time to speak up.

"Don't worry Dr. Oliver I'm sure she's fine." He said also setting down his mug of hot cocoa and playing with the sleeves of his blue turtle neck.

"Ya, maybe she's just stuck in traffic from this insane weather. I mean it's winter and you know how crazy it gets in Reefside with these cold fronts on top of the rain pouring down." Trent said.

"I don't know guys, this just doesn't seem like her." Tommy said.

"Maybe she's taking a nice, warm, bath, which seems pretty good at the moment." Conner said shivering some. Poor thing could dress as warm as possible to prepare for the cold weather but still winds up cold as ever.

Ethan chuckled at Conner's attempt at humor. "Ya, maybe Conner's right, maybe she's just showering." He said.

"I don't know guys, she's never late for practice, and I called her house already, there's no answer."

"Hey there's a first for everything" Conner said.

"I don't know, this just doesn't feel right." Tommy said.

"I'm sure she's fine Dr. Oliver, don't worry." Trent reassured.

And as much as Tommy tried, he still couldn't help but worry, "_Where the heck is she_?"

………………….

2 hours ago………..Kira raced down Elm street, clutching her coat and her umbrella trying to reach the bus stop. She didn't believe her car broke down and now she was going to be late for practice at Dr. Oliver's.

"_Great, just, great."_ She thought reaching the stop. "_It's freezing out here, it's pouring wet and I'm out here by myself in the middle of no where, waiting for the bus like a fool. Stupid car, stupid bus, stupid weather!"_ she thought angrily to herself as she stood under her umbrella waiting for the bus.

"Maybe I should call Dr. Oliver, let him know that I'm going to be late." She said to herself opening her bag and digging inside for her cell phone.

That's when the unexpected happened; someone grabbed her. Someone came from behind, placed a gloved hand over her mouth, wrapped their sly hands around her waist and hauled her away.

But this of course wasn't going to be her fate. Oh no, it defiantly wasn't. She was a power ranger for Pete's sake. She stepped on the kidnappers foot as hard she could and then kneed him in the groin.

Obviously the kidnapper was a he because he cried out in pain and she took this opportunity to flip him over her shoulder.

"_Hmpf! That'll teach him."_ She thoughts for a moments victory.

And just as she was about to run back to the bus stop to retrieve her dropped umbrella, in the blink of an eye she was quickly gagged again and hauled away, thrown into the back of a van this time. There she was met by a masked man who grabbed her arm, covered her mouth and used a needle to press some sort of strange liquid into her vein.

Kira was about to scream but she could literally feel the liquid running through body and paralyzing her as it went. She couldn't scream, he arms and legs felt like jelly and she bet if she tried, she would defiantly not be able to get up. She just laid there, limp as a corpse, frozen in that spot, and watching the man above her, smirk in his accomplishments with familiar eyes.

……………………………….

An abandoned building. That's where she was, an abandoned building. What else would it be? There was peeling brown walls, and dripping pipes, squeaky floors and eerie noises. The windows were smudged and dirty and it would be a miracle to see anything through them, the floors were littered with garbage and filth and it made her sick to be in there. She didn't want to be there at all. She wanted to go home.

But that wasn't an option for her, they held her captive, they were plotting some evil plan and she was apart of it. She has know idea why but, she was. The hadn't told her, nor had she heard, anything on their devious plan. All they told her where strong, abusive demands, threats and the ever popular, shut-up followed by a slap.

It hurt her to be there. She shouldn't be there. She should be able to defend herself. She was strong, witty, protective of her rights, never backed down from a fight and most importantly she was a ranger. But all that would not come in use to her because there was one big issue standing in her way…………………..they were Rangers too.

………………………….

Sorry the chapter is so short, I promise the next one will defiantly be longer. Review please and tell me what you think! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Unforgettable ch 2

………………………

Now Tommy was freaking out. He was beyond worried by now. Kira should have been there 5 hours ago. As a matter of fact the team should have left two hours ago. He couldn't even start practice with the rest of them knowing she was gone like this. No phone call, no text, not even some sort of e-mail? This wasn't like Kira at all. She was responsible, she would have called.

He's already been calling her house phone and her cell phone like a mad man and each time he got no reply. They all tried calling her cell phone and house phone and still got no reply. Now they were concerned. She was missing, she had to be, why would she go this long with out calling, or even sending a carrier pigeon with note attached. She had to leave some sort of message saying she couldn't make it, or was late, or something. And even if she couldn't do that, she should have been here hours ago, what was going on.

"Maybe we should call the police Tommy, this is getting ridiculous." Haley suggested.

Tommy called Haley about 2 hours ago and she too was worrying and calling Kira like a made woman trying to find out where she was. And it's not like she could even trace her on the computer because she wasn't wearing her communicator. This was bad, where could she be?

"Maybe we should try and call her parents first before we do that Hail, we wouldn't want to get the police all railed up if she's ok." Tommy said.

"Well what are we supposed to tell her parents? We can't just tell them that she was coming for ranger training." Ethan said.

"We could tell them that she was coming to work on a science project." Trent suggested.

"Good idea Trent, do any of you guys…………"

The ring of Conner's cell phone going off cut Tommy from finishing his question. Without even bothering to look at the caller Id, Conner pressed talk on the phone and answered.

"Kira?" he asked hopefully. "Oh, hey Marylyn………..look I have to call you back I have to………….what?...no I haven't seen Kira have you?...We've been waiting for her for hours now…………….Me, Ethan and Trent we were going to work on a project together………….the project is not important Marylyn! So have you seen Kira?...alright do you know her parents number?...I doubt she's really doing that……………no I won't get her in trouble, do you know her parents number or not?...(sigh) well thanks anyways………ya I'll see you in school………bye." He conversed before hanging up.

"Well what happened?" Trent asked.

"That was Marylyn, she said that Kira was supposed to meet at her house about an hour ago for band practice." He explained.

Tommy sighed. This was not good. Not even Kira's band mates knew where she was. He needed to get a hold of her parents and fast.

"Any of you have Kira's parents number?" he asked his team.

"Don't you have it Dr. Oliver? When we filled out those emergency cards in the beginning of the year, it asked us for our parents numbers." Ethan reminded.

"Right, thanks Ethan, I'll be right back." Tommy said before heading back upstairs.

……………….

She didn't know how long it's been but she's been sitting down in a corner for awhile now, regaining the feeling in her arms, legs and the rest of her body.

Kira looked around the room and saw like the rest of the building, it was pretty dirty and this room appeared to look like what used to be a ballroom. "_Ok, think Kira think. A ballroom, a ballroom………..ballrooms are in Hotels! Good so what abandoned Hotel is there in Reefside?...Think…..think!"_ she scolded herself trying to think of what it could possibly be and where the heck she was but she was too scatterbrained at the moment. Whatever they injected in her was messing with her train of thought.

Looking around the room again, she saw the men who abducted her sitting at a table and lightly discussing probably their plans. There was two football player sized ones, two average sized ones and one tall one, all males and all discussing something over an open briefcase and a laptop computer.

Quietly and carefully she tried to get up without making a sound but unfortunately for her, she wasn't used to being off that medicine or drug or whatever it was and therefore it resulted in her leg suddenly giving way and causing her to drop back to the floor.

All five men looked up from the sound of her falling. Once of them, the football sized one, sighed and made his way over to her. "What are you doing now?" he asked in a bored expression. Kira made no response however as she jumped to her feet and kicked that sucker straight in the groin. He doubled over in pain and she took this opportunity to ram her elbow right into his back sending him to the floor.

The other four men quickly exchanged glances before two of them went shooting up out of their seats to go and help their fallen comrade while the other two, apparently the leaders of this operation sat back and watched.

But Kira was ready for them. She battled one on one with the tall one, throwing kicks and punches at him and blocking his. He swept his leg under her feet and she fell to the floor with a thud but she was too quick for him and she immediately imitated his move and sprung to her feet.

She kicked him in the ribs and was about to do it again but the next football sized man, grabbed her from behind and began to strangle her, cutting off her air supply. Kira gasped for breath and she reached for the mans hand and just like earlier, flipped him over her petite shoulders and right on top of the taller fallen one.

Spotting a gun poking out of the tall ones jacket Kira quickly grabbed it and cocked the gun, making her way over to the other two who sat calmly at the table.

"Take me home, now!" she demanded, taking turns pointing the gun at both men still wearing a mask to cover their faces. All she could see was a little bit of peach colored skin and hazel eyes on one and onyx eyes on the other.

The two stayed as calm as ever, even though she was pointing a gun towards each of them as they gave Kira a mocking glared knowing she wouldn't do it.

"I'm serious! Take me home now, or I swear I'll shoot." She demanded beginning to shake a little from the scariness of the situation and how calm the men were. She was expecting them to do as she said and cower in their boots, not sit there and stare at her like she was nuts and try intimidate the wits out of her.

Both men continued to mock glare at her before turning to exchange glances with another. The hazel eyed one gave a slight nod to the other one and before she could predict what was going to happen next, the raven eyes man, kicked the table hard, flipping it up and knocking Kira to the floor and smushing her in the process. The gun fell out of her hand and skidded across the floor in this process and both men turned to each other and smirked even under those masks.

The table was then lifted off her and slid across the room and before the other two men could blink, Kira was back to her feet and ready for another battle. She went for the hazel eyed one, going arm to arm combat with him but he seemed very skilled. Way to skilled as a matter of fact. She felt like she was fighting Dr. Oliver. He was blocking all of her moves!

She attempted a tornado kick hoping that would get him but he blocked that with ease too, kicking her square in the chest and to the floor.

Kira sighed and tried to regain her breath for the temporary moment she was on the floor. These guys were tough and it was no fair 5 against one. Plus her chest was hurting from being squished by a table and now kicked to the floor.

The black eyed leader quickly picked her up off the floor, restricted her arms behind her back, and threatened her with another needle.

"Don't make me have to use this, I know how much you hate it." He said harshly. Kira panicked under the fear of being injected with another needle. She did indeed hate those things and she only was injected once. She didn't know what it was that made her numb but it made her feel so vulnerable and like she was slowly dying; that was not a good feeling.

"You know, there's no use fighting us Kira, you're only wasting your time." Came the voice of the hazel eyed man as he made his way over and circled her slowly like a cheetah about to attack it's prey.

He stopped right in front of her and Kira glared at him dead in the eye, showing him she wasn't afraid one bit, although she was very afraid for her life.

"How do you know my name? And what do you want with me?" she demanded to know.

"I know your name just like I knew you went to your grandmother's house last weekend, and how you went to Haley's cyberspace to meet up with that beloved team of yours, and just like I knew you'd be at that bus stop today." He said.

"You've been stalking me!" she asked disgusted with his little antics.

He laughed an evil laugh as the one holding her let out his own chuckle. "Stalk is such a terrible word, I prefer to use the term, protective watching." He said while the man holding her took this time to laugh at the sarcasm.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

The hazel eyed head honcho, made his way into Kira's personal space, bringing his face particularly close to hers like he was about to kiss her. He could sense the fear in her eyes and in her actions as her breathing increased and little soft baby breaths were grazing his face through the mask. "What does any man want Kira?" he whispered to her while grabbing her pants line and pulling her closer to him.

Kira's eyes widened in horror before they narrowed into little slits of the thoughts of what he was talking about. "Drop dead" she commanded kneeing him in the gut. He let out a groan from her knee coming in contact with his stomach and held his abdomen before looking at her through a glare. "You're going to pay for that." He said.

Just as Kira was about to kick the man in the face, she felt the needle being drilled into her skin again, this time on her side.

"No!" she managed to choke out this time before she felt her body going limp again and falling into the arms of the man who injected her.

The Hazel eyed leader smirked as he regained his posture, watching her whimper in the arms of his partner in crime. "Don't try to fight me Kira, you might be a ranger but your not strong enough to handle me." He said to her.

"And I'll let you in on a little secret." He began whispering in her ear. "Me and my buddy here…………we're rangers too. Remember us? Crimson and Navy thunder rangers?"

……………………

Well not as long as I wanted it to be but it's longer right? I'll try to add more length on the next one. And yes I know it sounds unlikely for the crimson and Navy rangers to be this way but I liked them when they were evil, so I wanted to keep running with the idea for the story. Any who, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Unforgettable ch 3

………………….

She sat there on the floor of another dirty empty room. Just lying there limp on the floor, trying to regain the feeling in her body and thinking. "_I don't believe it. It's Blake and Hunter. Why would they do this, why would they torture me like this? What have I ever done to them? What have I ever done to deserve this? And what about the other rangers and sensei, are they in on this too? I can't believe this is happening, this is all too much." _

Kira shivered finally feeling the cold air and her damp clothes. She was too caught up in where the heck she was to notice earlier. _"Man it's cold, don't they at least have a heater in this joint?" _she thought finally getting the feeling back enough in her head to turn and face the door.

It was shut and she could see to shadows behind it. Apparently they didn't want her to try and escape and it's not like she could with there being no feeling in her body.

"_This is bad"_

……………………..

The sun was setting now and Tommy was still stressed out. He kept calling Kira's phone, her house phone, her parents cell phones and each time there was no answer and on her parents phones she got some sort of message saying that their phone line was disconnected.

What kind of conspiracy was it that he couldn't get in contact with her or any of her parents? Something had to be wrong. Something had to have happened for the situation to be this way. Haley already called the police and they said that they couldn't start a search for her until it's been at least 24 hours and plus they needed confirmation from the parents who weren't picking up.

Tommy could have sworn that he was stressing his hair out, he needed to know where Kira was or if she was ok. He's been going back and forth between the lab and his living room with the others seeing if Messegog has made any ransom demands but he was quiet. Not a disturbance in the area could be found on the radar.

Pacing in his living room again, the others watched their teacher, dedicated to stay as long as they needed too. Even though they had their own lives and things to attend to, they were worried too and wanted to help in every way possible to find Kira.

"That's it, I'm going over there." Tommy concluded.

"Going where?" Haley asked.

"To Kira's house, to the school, in the town, anywhere to try and find her." He said grabbing his keys off the coffee table. "I can't sit here and wait until it's been 24 hours and she could possibly be dead by then." He added also grabbing his coat.

Haley gave him an unsure look, glancing outside the window as it was still raining. "Alright but don't go missing too." She said.

"I won't" he said.

"Dr. O, I'll go with you." Conner volunteered.

"No, you guys need to go home, your parents are probably worried about you." He said.

"But Dr. Oliver we want to help." Ethan interjected.

"No guys, it's already 7:30, you guys need to get home. Eat something and get some rest I'll contact you if things get worse."

"But……….."

"No buts, go home and be careful, I don't need you guys going missing too." He said before leaving out the front door.

…………………………

Finally, for the second time that day, they feeling came back in her arms and legs. Kira wanted to bounce up and down, but she didn't want to attract any attention to herself. She got up as quietly and as gracefully as she could, keeping her eyes on the door to make sure those "body guards" didn't come barging in trying to hold her captive.

Glancing around the room, Kira looked desperately for an exit but she didn't see anything that would help her escape but the front door.

"_What kind of hotel is this? Where are the windows? Where are the air vents? There's like no way I could get out."_ She thought still looking around.

Concluding that the room was completely useless, Kira decided that the only way out, was in.

Taking in a deep breath, she was about to let off a huge petra scream to burst open the door but before she could let it out the door opened and Hunter and Blake came walking in, de-masked this time.

Kira exhaled all the air, causing bits of her hair to fly up. "What do you want now?" she snarled.

"Ahh I see someone's feeling better, I thought you would by now." Blake said.

"You know whatever you do with me when my team finds out and they find me they'll…………….."

"Be too late by then." Hunter interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

"By the time your little team finds you, it'll be too late, we'll already have what we want." Blake elaborated.

Kira began to panic again, she was really scared by what they were saying. Where they going to kill her? Where they going to kill her friends? Were they going to torture her like in all those psycho movies on television? What was their plan?

"What do you want with me?" she asked just above a whisper, fear present in her voice.

"Come with us and you'll find out." Hunter said.

But Kira stood her ground. What did they expect that she'd willingly follow? There was no way she was leaving anywhere with them. These two crazy weirdoes were freaking her out enough.

Blake sighed walking towards her and she just back up with every step he made until she was backed up into the wall.

"There's no where to go now." He said smirking at the end of his sentence.

Kira stood there and stared at him, fear still taking over most of her actions and better judgment. Why did they have to do this to her anyways, why can't they just leave her alone?

"C'mon, come with me." He urged, holding a hand out to her. "I won't hurt you." He added.

"Leave me alone." She spat at him hugging herself closer to the wall.

Hunter growled impatiently from the doorway. "Let's go, grab her Blake, I don't have time for this foolishness anymore!" he yelled at him.

Just as Blake made a move to grab her, Kira darted in the other direction, ready to run for the door and push Hunter out of the way. Unfortunately for her, Blake was more quick then she was and therefore grabbed her into his arms and pulling her close.

She struggled against him and he chuckled in her ear. "Let me go!" she screamed and he only proceeded to pick her up and carry her to where Hunter was leading.

Things were defiantly not turning out for the better.

………………….

Reaching Kira's house, the rain finally stopped out side but it was still cold. Nonetheless, Tommy got out his jeep, heading to the front door and ringing the doorbell.

He waited for awhile but got no reply so he rung the doorbell again. "C'mon, c'mon, Kira answer the door, someone answer the door." He said to himself impatiently rocking back and forth on his heels waiting for a reply.

"C'mon, c'mon, where are you Kira?" he said to himself once again ringing the doorbell.

"Um, excuse me? Excuse me sir?" came a voice from behind him, interrupting his impatient ranting.

Tommy turned around to see a little old lady on the sidewalk, who was apparently the one getting his attention.

"Are you looking for that little brown haired girl who lives there?" the lady asked.

"Yes, yes, have you seen her?" Tommy asked frantically. Maybe he'd be able to find out where Kira was after all.

"She left a couple hours ago, I think she might have been walking to the bus stop, her car was giving her problems." She said.

_"Oh no, this is not sounding good."_

"Do you know how long ago she left?" Tommy asked.

"Oh hours ago darling, I haven't seen her come back yet." She said.

"_Defiantly, not good._"

"What about her parents? Have you seen them around?"

"Her parents?"

"Ya, Mr. and Mrs. Ford."

"Oh sweetie, her parents passed a couple months ago."

Tommy froze in shock. What the hell was Kira up to?

……………………………

Kira still struggled all the way to the separate room where they dragged her, desperately trying to get away. She was so scared and frightened that they were going to kill her.

"Would you…………stop struggling!" Blake yelled tired of her desperate attempts to get away and him constantly having to strongly hold her down.

Once they reached their destination, Kira was thrown unceremoniously onto the floor and Blake and Hunter walked in, shutting the door behind them and locking it.

Kira looked up at them and glared then looked around the room. It had to be the cleanest room in the dump. The floors were actually shiny and buffed, the walls were neat and weren't pealing, the bed was made and contained fresh sheets, the furniture wasn't moldy or rotting. Everything was clean. _"At least I get to die in a clean place. Oh joy I'm bursting with happiness."_ She thought sarcastically to herself. "_But what kind of whacked out sicko, kills a person in a bedroom? Unless their going to…………oh no."_

Kira looked up at Blake and Hunter again fear predominant in her eyes. Before she could speak a word, Hunter hauled her up off the floor and sat her on the bed while Blake got behind her and held her down from moving.

"Now look here ranger, we could do this the easy way where you cooperate and don't move or we could do this the hard way, where you fight with me and probably wind up getting another one of those needles. Any which way you choose, me and my friend here, we're still going to get what we want." He whispered harshly in her ear again pulling her close to him by her pants line.

For the first time that day, Kira felt the tears stinging her eyes. She's tried all day long to stay strong and fight her way out of this but it was no use. They won, and they were going to going to get what they wanted. How could she let this happen? How could she be so foolish and not fight harder to win her freedom. She knew she shouldn't have taken the bus and she should've asked Trent or Conner for a ride instead. This was all her fault, she could have done so many things to prevent this. The tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks as she realized her predicament.

Hunter smirked and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "No need to cry Kira, we won't hurt you." He whispered to her and she pulled away from his touch.

"Leave me alone." She said still trying to stay strong.

But Blake and Hunter could hear the lost will power in her voice. She knew that they had won, she knew that they were going to get what they wanted and she had no way out. The spit fire was gone from her voice and gone from her eyes.

"I'm sorry my dearest yellow friend, but I'm afraid that's not your option in this matter." He said beginning to push her back against the bed.

This action of course only made her struggle to get free again. As he crawled on top of her, she tried her best to push him off but he was too strong and Blake was restraining her strength.

"Stop it Hunter, leave me alone." She said more and more tears streaming down her face by the second as he continued.

"Look Kira, I've already given you your options and I suggest you take the first one, it'll make your life a whole lot easier." He said.

"No! Leave me alone!" she cried out this time.

Hunter sighed. He should have known this was not going to be as easy as he planned it out to be.

Blake took this time to haul her up further on the bed and pin her arms down restricting them above her head as Hunter used the pressure of his body on top of hers to pin her lower half now.

Kira still squirmed as much as she could, in hopes of wriggling her way out but the chances of that were slim. She cried in frustration that her plan wasn't working and Hunter was achieving his goal.

"I told you Kira, I'll still get what I want." He said before brutally ripping off her shirt.

"No!" she cried out again. "Stop it! Just please stop it! Leave me alone! Please leave me alone! I promise I'll do anything else just don't do this!" she begged now, freely sobbing and sniffling and all.

"We don't want anything else." Blake said. "Now you just be a good little girl and we promise we won't hurt you……….to much."

Kira screamed her loudest in hopes that her Petra scream would send them flying but it never came. Sure a scream came out her mouth but her Petra scream, it wasn't working.

"Powers aren't working huh? You could thank our little numbing serum for that." Hunter said with an evil chuckle and Kira began to cry more.

"Leave me alone, please stop!" she begged once more, feeling Hunter's sly hands make it's way all across her skin.

"Why? You're not enjoying this?" he asked and she only cried as a response.

"Aw, that's too bad. But I promise you will eventually, just relax"

Kira screamed one last time in hopes that someone, anyone would hear her and come to her rescue but her attempts were futile, no one came.

………………………

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Unforgettable ch 4

Thanks for the reviews guys and as a message to LeosGirl and everybody, I'm sorry I know you're angry because I don't update my stories fast and I'm working on it. I'm trying to keep this story going to the end and at the same time, I'm working on more chapters of, "Dr. Daddy" and "Forever Pink and White" while balancing school, dancing and all the above. So I know your angry with me but I just ask you to please be patient, I'll update soon. Enjoy the chapter!

………………….

Tommy arrived back at his home at about 11:30 that evening. He'd searched high and low for Kira but no progress availed. He'd asked almost everyone she knew, people who'd seen her around in school, and even complete strangers. All say that they haven't seen her around. Tommy was scared now, scared for her life. She was defiantly in danger and what made it worse was the police weren't doing a damn thing about it. Them and their twenty four hour rule. She could be dead by then!

And what the hell was going on with her and her parents. What did that lady mean by they passes away. If they passed away Kira would have said something, or she would have been depressed or she would shown some sort of emotion. There was no way that they could have passed away. How was she managing the house alone then? What the hell was going on?

Rejoining Haley in the lab she asked him what happened and she gave him a look that read no progress availed. She sighed, rubbing him in reassurance on his back a little and stating she had to leave and would continue the search at home.

For the rest of the night, Tommy sat at his computer, trying to find some way, any way he could search for Kira. He spent the night searching the maps of all of California trying to find some sort of evil disturbance where she could be. In the middle of his searching, Tommy could feel the tears stinging his eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening. Kira was like a daughter to him, all his protégés were like his children to him, he didn't know what he'd ever do if he lost them. And now that Kira was missing, he couldn't figure out what to do, where to go, it was all confusing. He seemed like he tried everything but nothing was working. It was hard for him to be a power ranger and help thousands of people with their problems and seem to have the answer to everything but suddenly when someone dear was taken from him he felt helpless. And not even a ransom note or a letter of running away or nothing. She just vanished. And it scared him, it scared him to much.

…………………..

Finally finished with their fun for the night, Blake crawled off the bed and began to gather his clothes while leaving Kira there to sob over what just happened. Hunter had already has his "fun" with her awhile ago and left the room to attend to more important matters and leaving Blake to have his turn.

It was all sick pleasure and cruelty to a young girl who did them nothing and Kira couldn't understand why this happened to her.

She pulled the ruffled sheets over her body to try and cover what dignity she had left but it wasn't much. She felt like street slut and she felt like she was as dirty as the walls and floors of the building although none what happened was her doing.

"Hey, hey, don't cry baby, we could have more fun like this tomorrow." Blake said to her and she only buried her face in the pillow so she didn't have to look at him.

Blake laughed while walking back over to the bed only dressed in a pair of boxers and some pants and leaning in to whisper in her ear. "If it makes you feel any better, minus the struggling, you were great." He said and she swatted his head away from her crying more into the pillow. Blake laughed again, finishing dressing himself then wrapping the sheets around her and carrying her out the room.

Kira didn't even bother squirming this time because she was so caught up in her crying. Blake kissed her on the cheek and laughed again when she pulled away. "Don't fight it, you know you like me." He said and she only groaned now beginning her attempts to get away from him.

"Alright, alright calm down would you, don't do anything hasty." He said before opening another room door. This was another clean room and in the room where the other three men, playing a game of poker and downing bottles of beer in a table of the center of the room.

"Here, dress her and make sure she stays here." Blake ordered passing Kira over to the tall man who greeted Blake at the door.

Just as he turned around to leave, Blake paused as something suddenly came to his head. "Oh and if you decided to create your own instructions other then the ones I told you, it's your death wish." He warned before exiting the room.

As he walked down the hall with a satisfactory smirk Blake was happy that all things were coming into play. After months of planning he and Hunter's plan was working out, he didn't think it would but it was. But then again, there's always the benefit of the doubt stuck in his mind. Kira did have that team of hers and they were probably out looking for them right now. Their plan might not stay in effect for as long as they hoped. He needed to talk to Hunter about this.

Walking into the old ballroom again, Blake found Hunter sitting at the table with his feet propped up, enjoying a cigarette to himself.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Blake said taking a seat next to him and propping his feet up as well.

"Fill out a comment card." Hunter shot back before letting out the last puff and burning out the mini cigar. "So, finished with all your fun, oh dearest brother of mine." Hunter asked changing subjects.

"For now." Blake said with a small smile on his face.

Hunter gave him a wicked smile. "She was good wasn't she?" he asked.

"Better than Tori." Blake snorted pulling his feet off the table.

"Hey, I warned you from the start not to go out with that girl."

"Ya, ya, maybe I'll listen to you next time or do what I always do and ignore you."

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Hunter, you know we can't stay here for long, her team is probably looking for her by now." Blake warned, his apprehensive side kicking in.

"Will you cool it, it hasn't even been 24 hours yet." Hunter said.

"But you know they have advanced technology, they have a computer system that could track her down."

"She's not even wearing her communicator."

"It doesn't matter Hunter you know they have their ways."

"Like what? What do they plan to do, put on their little ranger suits and beat us up?" Hunter asked sarcasm dripping off of his every word.

"Hunter" Blake warned.

"Look Bro, would you chill, you worry to much and that's what's going to get us caught. Now look I know we can't stay here to long, but for now, relax ok? Enjoy what we have. We'll be back on the move again soon. I've got some business to do with a man across town alright." Hunter reassured and Blake sighed.

"Ya whatever." He said.

"Good, now take a shower, cleanse you body from your dirty habits." Hunter said and Blake smiled.

"Shut up Bro"

……………………..

It was a really sad sight to see. There was Tommy, asleep with an unpleasant look on his face resting his head on the keyboard of the computer console. And there was the team, looking at him with sorrow.

He's probably been up all night in search for Kira and wore himself out to sleep, they didn't know what to do. Should they wake him up? Or let him sleep, he really did need a good nights rest, they all did. Nome of them slept soundly last night in worriment of Kira.

"We really should wake him up Haley, he probably has the whole 26 letter alphabet imprinted on his cheek by now." Ethan said.

Haley sighed. "You're right Ethan." She said making her way over to the sleeping paleontologist. Tapping him gently on the shoulder, Haley jumped back in shock when Tommy shot out his seat and immediately looked at the computer screen.

"Kira!" he asked at the screen savor but frowned when he saw the Dino thunder logo spinning around in 3-D in the middle of the screen.

"Tommy, it's me, when did you go to sleep?" Haley asked approaching him cautiously just incase he decided to do something hasty.

"Depends, what time is it?" he asked sitting back down in his chair.

"9:30 in the morning."

"About 3 hours ago, I think." He said.

Haley sighed. "Tommy you really need some sleep, let us………."

"No, I have to find Kira, I have to go out again and look for her." He interrupted.

"You can't drive like this." She said.

"It's the only thing I can do Hail, I've tried everything. I've tried an energy search, a missing ranger search but she's not wearing her communicator and even a search, search, nothing is working Hail I can't find her, the data base has searched the whole state and I can't find her!" Tommy said frustrated with the whole situation.

"It's ok Tommy, it's ok, we'll find her I promise." Haley said.

Tommy sighed a deep heavy sigh. "I'll be upstairs, I need to go freshen up." He said not even bothering to protest with Haley.

The team watched him go and then exchanged glances. Tommy really was a mess; he was completely distressed about one of his students gone missing and who could blame him. Tommy cared for all of them like family it was like he just lost his sister or a daughter. He needed to find Kira even if it killed him.

"I've never seen him like this, I'm worried." Conner concluded.

"I think it's pretty safe to say, we're all worried hun." Haley said.

……………………………

Kira sat there, with a blank stare across her face letting her mind wonder. Wonder into regret, wonder into sorrow, wonder into a complete world of nothingness. She was a wreck. She couldn't believe anything that was happening to her. Why did they have to kidnap her, why did they have to rape her? Why? Why? Why? It made no sense to her. Why couldn't they just leave her alone. She never did anything bad to them in fact she _helped_ them and their team with their little dilemma a short while ago. Where did this sudden idea come from? She wanted answers. If they were going to take away something she was saving for that special someone then she wanted answers.

She didn't sleep at all the night before. She was too into her depression and sorrow to sleep or even realize that the temperature dropped again and she had no blanket. Except now, her body was beginning to show how cold she was as goose bumps raised to their highest on her skin and her lips were a light purple. Still she was thinking though, of how her life seemed worthless right now and just how dirty she felt. She wanted to cry all over again but the she felt like the tears were frozen in her tear ducts.

"_Why did they do this to me? Why danmmit! Why can't they just leave me alone? Why! Why! Why! I hate them! I hate them so much!" _she angrily thought. The tears seemed to unfreeze as Kira was crying all over again. Flashbacks of the horrible event replayed over and over again in her mind. Hunter touching her in places she didn't want, Blake holding her down and letting his brother continue with these merciless acts. And when Hunter was finished with his business and she thought it was all over, Blake had to come along and prove her wrong by starting all over again, both of them taking turns, again and again for what seemed like centuries. She felt like a used toy, a used slutty toy that was only around for their sick pleasure. And she hated it. She hated it with every bone and fiber in her being.

And speaking of the devils, right in the middle of her I hate you thought rant, Hunter and Blake came in through the door.

"You three, out now." Blake ordered and the three henchmen followed his command right away.

"Hey baby, how ya feeling? Can you walk yet?" Hunter asked sitting on the bed next to her and stroking her cheek.

Kira felt like spitting at him but instead swatted his hand out the way. "Leave me alone." She said still sniffling tears.

Hunter smirked, letting go of one of those evil chuckles and pulled her closer to him. "Why so edgy, you weren't that way last night." He said to her.

Kira could feel the tears come on all over again and for the second time she pulled away from Hunter. "Stop it" she said.

"Aww, look Hunt, you made her cry." Blake pouted with a heap of sarcasm in his voice.

"She's just crying because she's happy, right Kira?" Hunter said tilting her head up to face him but she only looked at the floor. She did not want to look at the man who did such horrible things to her.

"Let's say we go for another round, what do you think?" Blake asked pulling off his shirt again carrying an evil grin.

"No, leave me alone." She said more sternly this time. She pulled completely away from Hunter and backed up to the edge of the bed, balling her knees up to her chin and beginning to cry all over again.

"C'mon Kira, don't be a sour puss, we only want a little fun." Hunter said pulling off his shirt as well. Crawling over to her edge of the bed, the hazel eyes boy, pulled her into his arms, beginning to place soft kisses down her neck. More gentle then last time but still unwanted.

"Stop it." She said tears pouring down her cheeks now.

"I'll stop later but for now, we have fun."

………………………………..

Tommy was still down in his lab, still repeating search after search after search in hopes of finding Kira. He was determined and wouldn't give up.

While Ethan and Conner stayed at his side brainstorming ideas on how they could find her, Haley and Trent were upstairs preparing some breakfast to keep their energy going.

Tommy sighed running a hand through his short hair. This was a very long, stressful process, he didn't know how much more he could take. Not to mention he still hasn't told the team about Kira's parents death yet. "Don't worry Dr. O, we'll find her." Ethan reassured and Tommy half smiled.

Tommy gave him a half smile. "_I sure hope so."_ He thought.

Just when he was about to start another search he heard various pairs of shoes clunking down the stairs. This was odd because it was only supposed to be Trent and Haley there. Only 2 pairs of shoes, 4 single feet. But this sounded like, at least 6 pairs of shoes. Who the heck was coming down his lab?

Turning his chair, Tommy was surprised to see, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Cam, and Sensei, walking down his lab stairs and standing there in the flesh.

Still sitting confused in shock, Tommy was about to begin his rain of questions until sensei cut him off.

"I think we know where Kira is"

…………………….

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Unforgettable ch 5

…………………..

Kira cried again, having that used whore feeling once more. Blake and Hunter once again, forced her into the unwanted and poor Kira had no choice but to follow after being threatened with the numbing serum again. She hated this, and she hated them. Is this what they kept planning to do with her? Use her like a doll for their play time? She was not a mistress, she was her own free woman. But as she lay in the bed, all she could think about was how she was now their slave. Their personal toy that they could play with whenever they wanted. Who would save her from this hell hole?

And that brought another topic to her head. Just where the hell was her team? It's been almost 24 hours and they still haven't come yet. What was taking them so long? Have they even noticed she was missing? They were supposes to save her before any of this ever happened. Where were they? This was not good, she knew that the whole communicator tune up was a bad idea.

Shivering from the dropping temperatures, and her being in nothing but skimpy clothing that the henchmen decided to dress her in, Kira tried her best to look out the dirty and frosty window, hoping to see her team trying to find their way in. But she didn't. The only thing she saw was dirt, and frost, nothing more. No shadowy figures no nothing.

"_Dr. Oliver, where are you?"_

…………………..

Tommy sat there in shock once more. Did they say what he thought they said? They knew where Kira was? This was great, this was better than great, this was fantastic! Finally they'd be able to rescue Kira from were ever she was and bring her back home safely. Tommy could feel some of the stress lift off his shoulders when those word left Sensei's mouth. This was all to wonderful.

To shocked and overwhelmed to speak, Haley, who came down the stairs after them with Trent in tow, decided to speak for her college mate. "Sensei, you don't know how much this means to us, we've been searching for Kira high and low, and now that you're here to help, it's just, great." She praised.

"Your most welcome Haley, but let's save the thanking for later, right now the important thing is that we get Kira back before she winds up in more trouble then she already is." Sensei said.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? Will she be ok? Where is she?" Conner asked all at once.

"Well right now she should be at Reefside's Sunset view" Cam said.

"You mean that old, hotel? I thought that was supposed to be torn down by the government." Ethan asked.

"It is, but it hasn't yet, and right now she's being held captive by Blake and Hunter." Cam informed.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on, Blake and Hunter? As in passed crimson and Navy rangers? Why would they hold her captive, I thought they were on the good side. What the hell happened?" Tommy asked.

"We're not sure, they started acting funny a few weeks after you guys helped us put Lothor back into the abyss of evil. Then the next thing we now, the day after out team up, they run off and start doing their own thing. The left their motocross deals and just went into disappearance. Then we started hearing things about them on the news in the Blue bay Harbor area." Shane explained.

"Ya, apparently these, masked "ninja warriors" were going around, robbing banks, drug stores, jewelry stores and abducting teenage girls." Tori continued.

"But the strange thing about it was that a couple days later, they always wound up putting mostly everything back. They kept some of the jewelry but returned the other pieces they stole, they kept some of the drugs they stole from the drug store but returned everything else and they always brought back the girls they abducted." Dustin continued.

"So won't they bring back Kira? I mean if they return everything, they have to bring back Kira right?" Trent asked.

"Not necessarily. See we found this is Hunter's old room at the Ninja school yesterday." Cam said pulling out a messy notebook with papers sticking out and chicken scratch written over various pieces of paper. He handed the notebook to Haley who flipped through it with the gang huddled around her to also get a peek.

"Apparently all those crimes in Blue bay Harbor have only been practice for their big operation on abducting Kira, and after reading those pages, they don't seem to intend on returning her back." Cam said.

Haley placed a hand over her mouth from the unbelief of the situation. She couldn't believe all of this was happening. "Oh my God." She said taking a seat.

None of them could believe this actually, why would Blake and Hunter do this? What was their motivation? They did nothing to them but help them in their dilemma so why the sudden change? This was very unbelievable indeed.

"Look Sensei Oliver, I know this all comes as a shock to you but Blake and Hunter aren't staying at that Hotel for long and if we don't move now, they may get away." Cam warned.

Tommy turned to Cam giving him a nod of approval. Cam was right, they needed to find Kira right away before she wound up in worse trouble then she already was. He was happy to know where she finally was but confused, angry and sad to know that it was Hunter and Blake who took her in the first place. And by what he was informed about their passed abductions of previous girls, he had a pretty good idea of what they were doing to her and he didn't like it.

Tommy sighed getting up out his chair. Despite his feelings that wasn't going to get in the way of his care and determination to find Kira.

He turned to his team and they gave him a satisfactory nod getting up from their spots and standing into position also ready to retrieve their missing teammate.

"Ready guys?" Tommy asked.

"Ready" they confirmed locking their hands into position.

"Let's do it!"

"Dino Thunder, Power up, Ha!"

…………………..

Blake and Hunter once again sat in the ballroom of the old Hotel, smirking to themselves at their victory. Blake was on the computer, instant messaging some guy across town he and Hunter had to do business with while, Hunter sat down, feet propped up, and smoking again not really doing much of anything.

Since they were satisfied for now, things were pretty much boring and they really didn't have to much to do. But little did they no that things were about to spice up, in a minute.

"Blake?" Hunter began

"hmm?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Talking with this idiot across town about when to meet him and such."

"What time did you say?"

"About 6 tonight? Is that ok?" Blake checked.

"6 is to early, it's hardly dark by then, tall him 8 o clock on the dot." Hunter said.

"8 right."

"And if he's a minute late, then there's no deal." He added.

"Right" Blake confirmed typing away at the laptop.

"Just what is this guys name anyw…….."

"Shhhh" Hunter interrupted, sitting upright. Something wasn't right here. He could have sworn that he heard something. Or someone; someone that should not be here.

"What is it? What do you……."

"Shut up Blake." Hunter interrupted again, standing up this time and burning out his cigarette. Twitching his ears, he knew he heard something this time, somewhere off in the distance. His hearing was like a keen dog; as keenest as they get, he could hear everything. Someone was in there with them, someone that didn't belong.

"Pack up Blake." He ordered.

"What?" his brother asked, getting up out of his chair confused. What was Hunter talking about?

"Pack up you things and tell the henchmen to get ready to leave and fast." Hunter repeated more thoroughly.

Blake nodded his head in understanding, quickly catching on to the point that someone who wasn't supposed to be was here and they needed to get out fast. Scurrying off into the depths of the hotel, Blake left his brother, to seek out the intruders and hopefully ward them off.

………………

Meanwhile, while Haley, Sensei and Cam, stayed at the lab, to watch and help with gadgets in anyway possible, the Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm team, went on their search looking for the criminals. They stayed as quiet as possible, lurking from floor to floor, room to room, to find Kira.

"Are you sure they're here? This place is deserted." Ethan whispered.

"She has to be here somewhere, they're not scheduled to move places until sometime tonight." Tori whispered back as they searched another room.

"This place gives me the chills." Trent whispered as well.

"The faster we find Kira, the faster we could leave." Tommy said

………………

"Yo, grab the girl and let's go, hurry!" Blake ordered to the henchmen after bursting into the room where Kira was.

"I thought we weren't leaving until tonight." The tall henchman asked.

"We'll there's been a change of plans, we've got company so let's move it." Blake barked before leaving the room to gather his own things. The henchmen exchanged glances before sighing and standing up to gather their things. They apparently were not ready to leave right away when the situation came up.

Meanwhile, Kira lay on the bed thinking about what Blake just said. They had company, the team! They came for her after all! She should have never doubted them, they were finally here to save her. Well at least she hoped so, and if it wasn't them, it had to be someone who could rescue her. She had to pull herself together, she had to gather the strength to get away from these bozos to be rescued. But she was so weak. She hadn't eaten anything in practically a whole day and being used like a rag doll and being injected twice with that numbing serum really took the energy out of her.

"_C'mon Kira c'mon! You have to do it! You have to get up! You can't let Blake and Hunter get away with this! Get……….up"_ she thought to herself, all the while quietly raising up from out the bed.

Quickly darting her eyes around the room Kira a empty vodka bottle, and a couple beer bottles next to the bed. While the henchmen were busy, picking up their things from off the floor and around the room, Kira gathered as many bottles as she could in her hand and prepared herself for her attack.

Taking in a deep breath, she raised the vodka bottle and quickly stroke down on the biggest henchmen of them all, instantly knocking him out. He feel to the floor with a thud and the other two snapped up and glared at Kira ready to take her out for her evil doings.

"You're gonna pay for that you!" the other big one snarled as he and the tall one charged for her. She backed up to the open door and threw the remaining bottles at their heads, sending them to the floor but not knocking them out.

As soon as she saw that they were down, gripping their heads from the aching pain and nursing their scratches, Kira took off, jetting out the door and running down the hall way as fast as her size 5 feet could take her.

…………………

Meanwhile, the rangers were still searching for her on the first floor about to move to the next until Dustin spotted a hallway they haven't been inside yet. Looking at the sign above the door that read, "Ballroom" he waved the others over.

"Look, we haven't searched in here yet." He said as they followed him down the hall and into the grand dirty room. The rangers didn't seem to spot anyone or anything and there for were about to turn around until they heard a voice stop them.

"Look for someone?" Came a familiar voice from off in the back of the room. And before they could think twice, Hunter and Blake came out of the shadows smirking in all their bad boy glory.

"Blake! Hunter! Where's Kira!" Tommy immediately demanded to know, in no such mood for the evil guy's monologing today.

"A little testy I see. Somebody must have slept on the wrong side of the bed." Blake joked and Hunter chuckled.

Tommy however was not in the mood for their sarcastic comments and joking remarks, he was ready to just beat the crap out of them until they told him were Kira was but he was trying to be rash. "Hand Kira over now." He gritted through his teeth.

"Oh, ya and we're really just going to say, sure, and hand her over with out any constellation. Right Oliver, you really are a trip." Hunter said.

"What's gotten into you guys? Why are you doing this?" Tori asked, disgusted with their little antics.

"Why not? Being evil is fun, you guys no that, I mean you did try to destroy Reefside awhile ago, don't you miss the thrill?" Blake said.

"That was different, we were under a spell and you know it. And if you guys are under a spell we could help you. C'mon I guys, I know that somewhere deep inside, Blake and Hunter are in there and you can………….."

"Oh cut the shit, Shane. We're not under any spell, this is out own choice." Hunter interrupted.

"Guys c'mon, think about this, what would sensei say?" Dustin tried reasoning but the brothers weren't hearing any of it.

"Screw that old man, what did he ever do for us?" Blake said.

"Look guys, it's obvious that we aren't going to talk them out of this so I guess we're just going to have to fight for Kira back." Ethan said getting into fighting stance.

"Aww Blake, look how cute, their going to "fight" for her back." Hunter cooed in sarcasm as Blake chuckled.

"Well isn't that just darling, I guess we're going to have to fight back then." Blake said as he and Hunter dropped into fighting position as well as the others.

"You don't have to do this, we could work this out." Shane reasoned.

"We're not up for working things out, we want things done our way." Hunter said.

"You'll never win guys, it's seven to two." Dustin threatened.

"Don't worry, we'll take out chances." Blake spat.

And just as he and Hunter were about to strike, the whole group was interrupted by a loud fire, caused by some sort of pistol that came from a dark hallway off to the right.

Everyone ducked when they heard the blast but the bullet hit neither of them and instead made it's way to the roof of the building hitting one of the structural supports and causing the building to let go of a load moan.

"That did not sound good." Ethan said looking up where the bullet hit.

Then turning to the source of the shot, the group saw Kira coming out of the shadows, holding a gun in her hand and pointing it directly at Hunter and Blake.

"Kira!" her team cried in unison, happy to see that she was alive and not dead.

She ignored them however and kept her focus on the two in front of her. "Let me go!" she demanded again taking turns pointing the gun from one head to the next.

"Not you and this gun thing again." Blake said glaring her directly in the eye.

"What are you going to do, kill us?" Hunter sarcastically asked.

"Let me go now, I'm warning you." She ordered again, cocking the gun as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You wouldn't dare fire that thing at one of us. I know you Kira, you're to weak." Blake said.

"Don't test me, let me go, now!" she said more sternly and slowly hand shaking as her finger lay on the trigger.

"Go ahead Kira, fire, shot me if you dare!" Hunter screamed at her.

She couldn't take the pressure any more; she just couldn't. Flashbacks of Hunter yelling at her again like he and Blake did earlier, both of them using her as their toy, giving her those evil smirks and causing her all this pain, it made her snap.

So she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Another load bang was heard followed by a thud and when Kira looked up, she saw Hunter on the floor gripping his side in pain.

"You bitch!" he cried holding his abdomen and watching the blood seep out from the wound.

Kira stood there in shock, not believing what she just did. She didn't mean to shoot him, she was hoping that her team would attack them while she was threatening but apparently they were in just as much shock as she was.

As she stood frozen in her spot, Blake to this opportunity to charge at Kira, ready to teach her a lesson. Nobody would shoot his brother and get away with it.

But as soon as was about to land a punch square in her delicate face, he found himself in hard contact with the wall, being thrown by the angered red ranger. Blake looked up an glared and he knew the angry stare was mutual, even under the red helmet.

Another load moan was heard from the building from Blake being thrown into the wall followed by a several cracking noises.

"That doesn't sound good." Ethan repeated again.

More moans and Cracking noises only loader and stronger and they all knew what that could be. The building was not stable and it was slowly beginning to crumble. The wall paper and paint were now completely falling off and the building was beginning to shake while bits of plaster were making their way to the floor.

"Guys we have to move, the building's falling apart!" Tommy yelled over the trembling, and moans of the hotel.

"What about them?" Trent yelled back over the noises pointing to Blake and Hunter who were both lying over in pain. Hunter from being shot and Blake probably from having a broken leg or two.

Tommy quickly contemplated on what to do. The right thing to do would be to grab them, let a hospital fix them up, and send them to jail. But them again, they might not survive from the whole 4 storied building falling on top of them. But it wasn't right to let them die, they didn't deserve that, no one did. Unfortunately, Tommy was taking to long to decide and the bits of plaster were turning into chunks of plaster and sticks of wood were clunking to the floor.

"C'mon Dr. Oliver, we have to go!" Conner yelled already having Kira, bridal style in his arms and standing with the others.

Tommy gave one last look at the two boys before running out with the others, never knowing if they were going to see those two again.

…………………….

Man this was a long chapter but Kira finally got rescued! Hooray! Anyways this is not the end of the story so keep expecting more chapters out of this one! And don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Unforgettable ch 6

………………………….

It was 5:30 now. It's been a good couple hours since the Blake, Hunter incident and the gang was currently in the waiting room of Reefside General, waiting for the status report on Kira. They took her in for a once over and still haven't gotten a report from the doctor yet which gave them time to reflect; especially for Tommy in particular.

Their teammate was kidnapped; kidnapped and tortured by two ex rangers. None of them could believe that any of it happened. They hadn't kept a close enough eye on her and that was the consequence. Especially with the death of her parents, which Tommy still hasn't mentioned to the team yet. It was all to much to take in, all the events that happened and such, Kira didn't deserve this, at all. She was a good person all around, she was smart, had a good natured heart, cared for others, sometimes had that spit fire attitude but nonetheless was over all cheery, and would never bring harm to others. Why would someone do this to her? More importantly, why would Blake and Hunter do this to her? They were supposed to be the good guys.

But the team tried to put that behind them now. What's important was the present, they were glad they found her and now they needed to concentrate on her health and find out emotionally how she'd make it after all this mess.

"Dr. Oliver, don't you think we should try and call her parents? You know let them know that she's alright?" Ethan asked curious as to why, her parents haven't been informed on the situation yet. He knew if it was him in the situation his parents would have worried themselves into a coma.

Tommy sighed. "_So much for putting things in the past."_ He thought. He didn't know exactly how to tell them without causing them to worry more then they probably already were but he figured that the best way would be to out with the information and not beat around the bush.

"Guys, Kira's parents passed away." Tommy said rubbing his temples to try and relieve the pounding headache he had.

The whole Dino Thunder team plus the Ninja storm team had looks of confusion. Did he just say her parents passed away? But this couldn't be, she needed them, now more then ever. When did this happen?

"Wait, what? How did her parents pass? And When?" Trent asked.

"A couple months ago." Tommy responded.

"A couple months ago!" Haley exclaimed. "But when did this………and how did she……….and what about?..."

"I know Hail, I'm confused too. Yesterday when I went to her house to look for her, one of the neighbors told me that they passed away a couple months ago."

"But I don't remember Kira mentioning it, I mean as far as I know, she seemed pretty much happy all year long." Conner said.

"Ya and she's never been transferred to any adoption agency or anything." Ethan added.

"Well she is 18 and she has been for a couple months so maybe that has something to do with that situation but I still don't know. I just can't believe she'd hide something like this from us." Tommy said.

"Well Tommy, she's not really…….obligated to tell us you know. We're her team and her friends, it's her choice on what she chooses to tell us." Haley said.

"Ah yes Haley that is true but hidden secrets make for an unhappy heart." Sensei interrupted pretty much summarizing what Tommy was going to say in Chinese words of wisdom.

"Ya Hail, I mean a secret as big as that, she had to have told someone." Tommy said.

Haley sighed. "You're right but, let's not focus on that right now, I mean I doubt she'll even want to talk about anything whenever we get to see her." She said.

"If we ever do, exactly how long do they plan to keep this up?" Tommy said looking at his watch that read 5:45. It's been about 3 hours since they arrived and they haven't heard a peep yet.

"Not any longer." Came a female voice in front of Tommy.

The 26 year old, looked up to see a tall brunette woman, with a broad smile across her face wearing a white lab coat and holding a brown clip board. Obviously the doctor. Tommy's face flushed a little at the slight embarrassment of her hearing his not so patient comment.

"I assume you guys are waiting for miss Kira Ford am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes that's us." Haley said.

"Well I'm Dr. Smith, nice to meet you." She said shaking Haley's hand.

"Is Kira ok?" Tommy asked standing up while his voice was full of concern.

"Well………" Dr. Smith began with a sigh. "That's a bit of a debatable situation." She said.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Haley quizzed.

"Well physically, we got a sample of her blood and tested it and found traces of drug use. But after checking her nostrils, and throat passages, we found that it couldn't have been anything inhaled or smoked, most likely taken in with a needle and we believe that's her kidnapper's doing." She began.

"Is she going to be ok from that?" Cam asked.

"She's improving, she's very weak right now from that and the lack of food but we have her on an Iv with the nutrients and minerals she needs right now."

"Well that's good, is that it?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid not. We did find bruises in various spots on her body, more commonly on her abdomen and her inner thighs which could mean that……….."

"Oh God." Haley gasped after fitting the clues together. She took a seat as Tommy rubbed her back in reassurance that everything was going to be ok. This was a lot for them to handle right now. They were hoping that everything would be just fine with her and now they had to hear this that there was a chance she had been raped? On top of being abducted by two, ex rangers they had to go and rape her? This was all to much in one day.

"Now we're still waiting on the lab results of the second blood testing to see if we find different DNA in it then we'll have better knowledge on weather it's true or not but right now even with out the DNA results, from the evidence we found, just on her body, its' not looking negative." She explained.

"Has she told you guys anything on weather it's true or not?" Tommy asked.

"Well that's the next thing. As expected she's a emotional wreck right now. She won't talk to anyone about anything. We tried asking her simple questions like how old she was or what movies she liked but she won't answer. We've had the detective come in, the police come in to try to get a report but she won't speak and we've even tried the hospital social worker but she can't even crack a word out of her. Maybe her friends could make her a little better." Dr. Smith said.

"Anything we could do to help." Trent said.

"So we can see her now?" Ethan asked.

"Of course, follow me." She said leading the group of 10 to go and finally spend some time with their found teammate.

Leading them down a couple of long hallways, they finally arrived at room 254-A. Dr. Smith opened the door to reveal a dimly lit room, that was fairly big for a hospital room and had, a 3 seater sofa against the wall next to an automan, a small table in between two doors, one for the bathroom and the other for the closet and finally one bed containing the sick patient.

It was a sad sight to see. Kira laying there in the bed, still as can be, the only movement coming from her was her chest slightly moving up and down which was required for her breathing. Hooked up to her arm was an Iv which was attached to a long cord that was dripping several different mineral enriched liquids into her system. And as she lay there, wrapped into a couple of warm blankets, she had a depressed, lost look on her face like most the patients in the hospital only hers was a bit more emotional. Even a blind man would be able to see the sorrow inscribed across her face and the team new the chances of making her smile were one in a million.

"Hey Kira hun." Dr. Smith said walking over to the bed and rubbing her back some. "Looks who's here, it's you're friends. They've come to cheer you up." She added.

Kira looked up at the doctor and stared at her for a good 4 seconds before fixating her eyes back into the same lost position.

Dr. Smith sighed looking at the Iv machine to make sure everything was in check. "I'll be back later." She said mustering up the best smile she could before making her leave.

The gang exchanged glances with one another, each wondering what to say next. This was defiantly an awkward position. They were all happy that Kira was finally rejoined with them, and that more or less she was ok but what do you say to a person who was in an emotional wreck like she was?

Well Haley decided to break the ice and give her sensitive talk a try. "Hey Kira honey." She said sitting down on the edge of her bed and just as the doctor did, rub her back some. "We're so glad you're ok, you had us so worried?" she added.

Kira made no response to this but at least she was listening so Haley took this opportunity to continue. "We're all happy you're safe sweetie, and look, the whole gang is here to see you, even the Ninja rangers traveled from Blue Bay Harbor to see you."

Kira looked up at Haley giving her that same look she gave the doctor before looking at both ranger teams. She was happy they were here and they would always be there for her, but she wasn't really in the mood for all the "Are you ok?" talk. She wasn't ok but she didn't want the sympathy.

Tommy took this time to step in, and pulled up a chair next to the bed and took Kira's hand in his. It was good to finally feel Kira's soft petite hands in his once again and with that simple action he felt like everything was a minor problem now. What was good was that Kira was back and she was safe.

Leveling his head with hers on the bed, Tommy looked her deep in the eye and he could read all her pain and fear and all her emotion, just from looking at her. She really was an emotional wreak.

"Hey" he began tapping her chin. "I'm so glad you're ok Kira. You had me worried to death." He said.

Kira locked eyes with him, listening to what he had to say.

"I was so worried Kira. I was up all night and day trying to find every possibility in the world to try and find you. All I could think about was all the bad stuff that could be happening and how I didn't know if you were ok. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think straight without knowing that you were ok." He said feeling the tears stinging his eyes.

"Then when the Ninja Rangers came and said they knew where you were my heart almost skipped a beat, I thought finally I'll get to find you and you'd be ok. Kira I was so scared for you when I was in that building looking for you and thinking of all the things that went wrong. I'm glad now that you're here and you're ok. You might feel bad but you're here now and you'll be ok. And I promised myself and I promise to you, I will never let anything bad ever happen to you again Kira ok? You're like a daughter to me and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Kira nodded also feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

"I swear I would first jump off Mount Everest and break every single bone in my body before I let something like this happen again." He promised letting his own tear fall.

"Never again Kira, I swear, never ever again ok? Never, ever, ever alright?"

Kira nodded again as the tears flowed freely. "Ok" she silently whispered.

………………………..

Review! I know it's not much of a chapter except for the fluff but there' more to come!


End file.
